


Climbing up the walls

by autodofe



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autodofe/pseuds/autodofe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Я давно хотел тебя спросить, – Сэм складывает в замок руки, смотрит спокойно и открыто. – Ты вообще кто?</p>
<p>Таймлайн пост!ЗС.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climbing up the walls

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс не любит психологов, это субъективное – ему попадались хорошие специалисты. Наверное. Дальше первого сеанса дело не шло. Но Сэм клянется, что не будет устраивать цирк с кушетками, не будет ничего раскладывать по полочкам, не будет ворошить прошлое, не будет лезть Джеймсу в голову – и сдерживает все обещания. Они просто время от времени разговаривают. Сэму можно рассказать то, чем Джеймс никогда не поделится со Стивом. Иногда он вспоминает о войне и о том, через что прошел в пехотном полку, иногда он говорит о миссиях в качестве Зимнего Солдата. Он говорит о Стиве. Джеймс вспомнил многое, на самом деле.

– Я давно хотел тебя спросить, – Сэм складывает в замок руки, смотрит спокойно и открыто. – Ты вообще кто?  
Если Джеймс, ветеран войны и главная этическая проблема Щ.И.Т.а, и ожидал подвоха, то явно не этого.  
– Я в курсе, кем я был и кем стал.  
– В том смысле, что кем ты себя видишь сейчас? Кто ты, Джеймс Барнс?  
– Я...  
Это сложно объяснить.  
Две вещи он знает точно. Первая – он не сошел с ума.

***

Происходящее в его голове похоже на осторожные шаги в темной комнате. Единственный источник света это фонарик в руке, и каждый раз он выхватывает разное – не всегда понятно, что именно. Ведь то, что в темноте кажется большим и страшным, при свете дня неопасно совсем. Даже смешно, это же из детства, когда накинутая на стул рубашка превращается в жуткого монстра. Идет время, в комнате светлеет, в комнате двое и они явно не знают, что с этим делать.

– Я тебя ненавижу.  
Зимний Солдат молчит.  
– Ты – война, с которой я не вернулся. Самый страшный кошмар. Ты не я. Не хочу в это верить.  
Зимний Солдат молчит. Долго.  
– Звучит как оправдание.  
В его голосе скрип несмазанного оружия.

***

Однажды Стив в очередной раз заболел, и нельзя было придумать момента неудачнее. Во-первых, ну кто же валится с воспалением легких летом. Во-вторых, кто же болеет в свой день рождения. Баки только одного такого везучего знает, и он сейчас выкашляет все органы наружу. Но главное не это, а то, что сорвался сюрприз, который Стив и Баки готовили для миссис Роджерс. Никакой готовки в этот день, никакого сидения дома. После работы Стив должен был встретить мать, чтобы пойти слушать джаз. Он месяц откладывал деньги, подрабатывал везде, где была такая возможность, и вот.  
Теперь Стив мог партию контрабаса исполнять. Или трещотки. Сольным номером. Баки знал, как важен был для Стива этот вечер, и ему несложно, поэтому он сам сыграл роль кавалера для миссис Роджерс. Сначала было немного неловко, но в целом они хорошо провели время вместе, у мамы Стива абсолютно девичий смех и улыбка, которую повезло унаследовать сыну, так что Баки шутил напропалую, только чтобы еще раз ее увидеть.

– У тебя был дом. У тебя была семья, Стив, у тебя было... – Зимний Солдат морщится и выплевывает слова – прошлое. У тебя было все.  
– Звучит как обвинение.

Зимний Солдат ухмыляется, и Баки понимает, что ухмыляется тоже, так же, и это жутко, кривое зеркало какое-то. А еще это весело. Баки хохочет как припадочный, не может остановиться, черт возьми, как же это смешно.  
– Перестань.  
Просить дважды у Зимнего Солдата нет никакого желания, поэтому он подходит к Баки и живой рукой стискивает горло. Тот захлебывается и наконец замолкает. То, что происходит дальше, даже дракой назвать нельзя – Солдат сильнее и тяжелее, он просто удерживает Баки и блокирует удары, просто ждет, пока Баки выдохнется.  
Ему хочется ударить в ответ, разбить в кровь это лицо, может, это сработает. Зимний Солдат как зверь в клетке, стенки которой все сужаются, ему так хочется вырваться, ему душно и муторно. В его взгляде столько зашкаливающей, первобытной боли, что Баки невольно опускает руки. Намного легче было считать Зимнего Солдата бездушным существом, не человеком, а скорее орудием неведомых психопатов. Это снимало ответственность, притупляло чувство вины.  
Но это больше не вариант.

***

Стив рассказывает про Мстителей, читаури, и как они пару лет назад разнесли половину Нью-Йорка. Он беззлобно подшучивает над всеми, у него всегда было хорошее чувство юмора, слушать его интересно и весело. Когда он изображает Тора, подражая его витиеватой манере разговаривать, Зимний Солдат вдруг произносит:  
– «Нет, с рук моих весь океан Нептуна не смоет кровь».  
Баки хмурится.  
– Это откуда вообще?  
– Не знаю.  
– Тогда к чему это?  
– Просто вспомнилось.

Память – странная вещь. Она как замок, и у них два разных ключа, и оба подходят. У них есть общие воспоминания и те, которые принадлежат только одному из них. Баки находит в себе смелость не спрашивать. «В самом деле, – думает он, – у Зимнего Солдата есть право иметь что-то свое».

***

Им не всегда нужно произносить слова вслух, чтобы разговаривать. Баки внешне спокоен, но Зимний Солдат животным чутьем чувствует, что происходит. Он не удивляется, когда Баки оседает на пол, подбирается и кладет голову на колени, обхватив ее руками. Кажется, он сидит так бесконечно давно.  
– Ты долго собираешься себя мучить?  
Баки не поднимает головы и говорит тихо и полузадушенно:  
– Предлагаешь делать вид, что я тут ни при чем? Как мне жить, я пытаюсь, я стараюсь, но мне кажется, что у меня больше нет права радоваться, у меня нет права надеяться, у меня нет права существовать после всего того, что я сделал. Мне уже не исправить свои ошибки, я не могу изменить прошлое, как ты не понимаешь?  
Зимний Солдат подходит бесшумно и садится рядом.  
– Именно. Поэтому хватит себя жалеть.  
Баки резко вскидывается, пытается возразить, Солдат впервые прикасается к нему левой рукой, берет за плечо и разворачивает к себе.  
– Хватит. Себя. Жалеть. Сам сказал – это не изменить, так какой смысл? Хватит упиваться чувством вины. Это самое простое. Сложно – идти вперед и жить дальше. Попробуй.  
– Ты все упрощаешь.  
– Я просто не живу тем, что было.  
– У тебя нет выбора.  
– Да.

Они сидят рядом и молчат.

 

***

Стив позвал по имени, и Зимний Солдат как будто на невидимую стену наткнулся. Чем больше проходило времени, тем отчетливее он понимал – Стив ждал не его. Солдату был неприятен ищущий взгляд, он чувствовал, что от него чего-то ждут, но не понимал, чего именно. Это его не ранило, просто Зимний Солдат не хотел играть чужую роль. У него и своя-то была не прописана. Ему не нужно искупление, он оставил его другим, тем, кто посмеет осудить. Все, что ему остается – найти себя заново. И когда необъяснимым образом их стало двое, Зимнему Солдату стало по-настоящему страшно. Страшно от того, что ему нравился Баки. Зимний Солдат встретил человека, которым он мог бы стать, если бы не Гидра. И этим человеком хотелось быть. Это было бы проще для всех, в том числе и для него – не анализировать круглосуточно, не собирать себя по крупинкам, а раствориться, уступить, уйти. В конце концов, Стив звал не его.  
Но как же ему не хочется уходить.

***

Баки всегда был реалистом и сам бы никогда не полез к компании выпивших рабочих. Отчасти он понимал, что в их поведении больше бравады, чем агрессии, но Стива было не остановить.  
– Эй, вы глухие, что ли? Девушка же ясно сказала, что не хочет танцевать!  
«Девушка» (господи боже, да там пробы ставить негде, в их квартале такие встречались, слишком откровенный наряд, раскрашенное лицо, несвежие волосы) шмыгнула красным носом и вытерла лицо от размазавшегося макияжа. «Лучше не стало», – мрачно подумал Баки, закатывая рукава.  
Ну и досталось же им тогда.

Еще одно нахлынувшее воспоминание, и Зимний Солдат принимает решение. Эту роскошь он может себе позволить, и как-то легче на душе от того, что это его выбор.  
У Баки есть Стив, вместе они справятся.

***

– Нет.  
Зимний Солдат уходит, исчезает, и только голос звучит эхом, все тише и дальше.  
– Возможно, ты захочешь забыть то, что я совершил. Что бы ты ни говорил – это сделано моими руками. Но мне хочется верить, что во мне было не только плохое. Я думаю, даже во мне есть то, по чему можно тосковать. Я никогда не был идеальным, и в этом мы похожи.  
– Не смей.  
– Не держи на меня зла, Баки.

***

– Кто ты, Джеймс Барнс?  
Он ведет бионической рукой по коротко остриженным волосам. Всегда так делает, когда задумывается.  
– Ну и вопросы ты задаешь, Сэм. Обещал же без этой мути.  
Две вещи он знает точно. Вторая – пусть внешне он изменился, но внутри остался собой. И это, думает Баки, ловко пряча внутри накопившуюся пустоту – главное, что Зимний Солдат сделал для него. Спас от самого себя.

**Author's Note:**

> Название фика взято из одноименной песни Radiohead. Она крутая и очень жуткая, можно послушать для атмосферы :3 
> 
> Фик писался в 2014 году, так что если вам кажется, что вы такое уже читали - вам не кажется)


End file.
